La primera vez
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Oneshot, Dante narra como fue la primera vez de Vergil... DantexVergil Fail summary xDDD *ADVERTENCIAS!: YAOI, LEMON aunque ligero xDDDD *


Hola! xD esta vez volví (con inspiración owo) con un oneshot y primer fic Yaoi xDDD, el cual me gusto mucho escribir xD, es de mi pareja favorita DantexVergil -/-, bueno no he visto muchos fics de esta pareja ._. así que cooperando... en fin me salio romántico x9 y Vergil muy uke (am de que hablamos Yukari san xDDD) espero les guste, por cierto esto es Yaoi así que si algún baboso o lo que sea no le gusta ¡¿que hace aquí? ¬¬ no quiero comentarios ofensivos para mi, lectoras/os que les gusta ni nada xDDD bueno ya estamos así que sin hacer spoiler tatataaaaan

lo olvide Dissclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, bla, bla, ni sus personajes, bla, bla, porque si fueran míos ewe... em jeje este fic es solo por diversión... mas que todo mía :9

* * *

**La primera vez…**

Sé que la primera vez para cualquier persona es importante, la primera vez que vas a la escuela, la primera vez que conoces a alguien, como por dar ejemplos la verdad es algo que nunca me había importado, hasta ahora… he estado con muchas mujeres, he jugado con tantas de ellas jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir aprecio por alguna persona, teniendo a Vergil entre mis brazos sé que es al único que amo, las cosas que menos me importaban ahora me rondan en la cabeza. Deseo amarlo, hacerlo mío y que sea feliz solo a mi lado, muchos dirán que es grotesco pero igualmente es amor… Vergil siempre ha sido frio, incluso debo admitir que bastante serio pero en esta situación me está dejando ver algo mas allá de esa imagen que conocía, con cada caricia su cuerpo se estremece, su rostro me pone a mil completamente sonrojado, sus leves gemidos no me dejan pensar claramente. Vergil no te imaginas cuanto me enloqueces no tienes ni la menor idea, el olor de tu piel, el de tu cabello, tus labios…

Sé que al igual que yo piensas en padre y madre, lo que estarán pensando, pero eso a mí no me importa te quiero para mi, para todos es inconcebible que nos amemos de esta manera por ser hermanos y por ser varones, pero sin importar que yo te amo, sí, te amo con locura. Vamos hacer el amor eso se hace cuando se ama de verdad, de a pocos te despojo de tu ropa y comienzo a notar mas tu nerviosismo, lo único que hago es besarte para que sepas que mi intención no es lastimarte, cuando mi mano alcanzo tu entrepierna de golpe abriste los ojos, me queda claro… era algo que ya había pensando, mi querido Vergil de ninguna de ambas formas lo ha hecho, esta es su primera vez, lo cual me parece tierno y me hace feliz saber que yo seré su primera vez…

Lentamente me acerque apartando tus manos, te susurre que todo estaría bien, que lo haría despacio, miraste a otro lugar algo muy común en ti, te recostaste tomando fuertemente las sabanas, me abrí espacio y lentamente introduje mi miembro, un gemido salió de tus labios seguido de unas lágrimas, mientras tu respiración era agitada espere a que te acostumbraras al dolor, me acerque para poder besarte una y otra vez, lentamente comencé a moverme, sabía que aun te dolía y tampoco quería que esta experiencia fuera traumática en vez de placentera, tus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, te aferraste a mí, escuchar tu respiración y tu gemidos con mi nombre entrecortado en ellos me excitaba aun mas, comencé a ir un poco más rápido hasta que finalmente me vine en tu interior y tú en medio de nuestros vientres desnudos… saque mi miembro, aun estabas con los ojos cerrados y unas cuantas lagrimas, realmente fui muy brusco, te provoque dolor en vez de placer… de pronto abriste los ojos y sonreíste mirándome fijamente, tragaste saliva fuertemente y me abrazaste nuevamente diciéndome que me amabas, que estabas feliz porque tu primera vez fue conmigo…

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado xDDD quizás escriba mas de esta hermosa pareja, claro mas largos xDDD jaja bueno en mi opinión estos dos se ven tan bien juntos *¬*, dejen reviews que dejar uno no cuesta nada ;) y lean (si quieren) mis otros fics

Cacth you later xD


End file.
